The overall goal of this project continues to be to evaluate the effectiveness of intraocular lens implants in preserving visual function when used as a treatment of infantile cataracts in humans. The primary emphasis in the past year has been on the effects of an infantile intraocular lens implant on subsequent growth of the eye. The question is important clinically because the power of the lens that is implanted in an infant is matched to the expected length of the eye in adulthood. However, if the implant interferes with normal growth of the eye, then the power of the lens used for the implant will have to be adjusted to take this factor into account. Studies during the past year have documented that eyes with an implant grow less than normal, and as a result end up being hyperopic in adulthood. These results can be extrapolated to human children with intraocular lens implants because of the close similarities that have been established in growth of the eyes in monkey and human children.